1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems, and particularly to recording call event records in an IP network.
2. Technical Background
Telephony over the Internet is rapidly becoming a reality. Features that callers have come to expect from circuit switched systems are also considered essential for IP networks. One approach that is being considered to provide the system features needed to create and terminate calls in an IP network involves the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP).
SIP is an application-layer signaling protocol that has been developed to create, modify, and terminate sessions having one or more users. These sessions include Internet telephone calls, multi-media conferences, and multi-media distribution. SIP functionality is typically resident on application servers. SIP servers are configured to provide telephonic services, and process call event information. Because vendors have developed their own custom SIP application programs, call events and telephonic services are processed by each vendor's application server in a proprietary way. Unfortunately, when a network includes elements provided by a multiplicity of vendors, it becomes necessary to accommodate a variety of proprietary interfaces that enable the devices to transmit and receive call event information, billing information, monitoring information, fraud prevention data and other data.
What is needed is a platform independent method for capturing SIP related events and other data in a uniform manner. Preferably, the system and method will be extensible, providing embedded information that will enable a receiving computer to read the generic, uniformly formatted records without needing a special proprietary interface.